El Big SK!
by AsakuraAnaTao
Summary: Los personajes de SK han decidido pasar esta prueba, esto traera y dara a conocer lados que ni ellos mismos imaginaron que los demas tendrian, Hao es un.... una chica es igual a Anna y su nombre es... PD:Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a mi amiga


Molly: Hola a todos los presentes, el dia de hoy vamos a empezar un acontecimiento historico en la vida de nuestros amigos shamanes, ya que hoy empieza el EL Big SK!! Y bien vamos a recibir a los que se van a quedar en la casa!! Vamos contigo Ana!! ^ o^  
  
Ana: ¬¬  
  
Molly: Quiero decir o_o Vamos con usted Srta. Ana!! ñ_ñU  
  
Ana: Tranquila ni que esta porqueria de reallity show fuera la gran cosa ¬¬  
  
Molly: Perdon.... TT-TT  
  
Ana: ¬¬.... u_ú Bien nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad afuera de la casa del Big SK que pronto estara llena de personas estupidas que no tienen nada mas que hacer ¬¬  
  
Molly: o_o  
  
Publico (en vivo y no vivo) o_o|||  
  
Ana: Que me ven?? ¬¬  
  
Los mismos: Nada nadita ñ_n|||  
  
Ana: Mas les vale ¬¬  
  
Molly: Bien An...  
  
Ana: ¬¬  
  
Molly: OxO Quiero decir Srta. Ana puede presentarnos a los concursantes del Big SK PORFIS ;_;  
  
Ana: Que me queda ¬¬, pero me van a aumentar el sueldo  
  
Productor: Acaso estas loca!!!!!!!!! o  
  
Publico (en general) : OxOU  
  
Molly: Oh noo... OxO  
  
Ana: ¬¬  
  
Y BUMMM!!!!!!!! Tecnica especial de An.. quiero decir de la Srta. Ana #4, se ve al productor con ambas piernas rotas, un brazo lleno de sangre, la cara hinchada con un ojo morado y el otro entre un cachete inflado y la parte de arriba del ojo tambien hinchado, sangrando de la nariz tirado en el piso...  
  
Productor: ....XP....XO....XoX... @~@... XO  
  
Asistente de productor:................................................. Rapido traigan a un medico!!!!!!!!!  
  
Molly: Bien entonces sigamos adelante jejejeje ñ_ñ|||  
  
Asistente 2: Tome esto lo envia TV Azteca...  
  
Molly: (Lee la nota en voz alta)  
  
Debido al estado del productor, TV Azteca no mandara a alguien mas para que le llegue a pasar lo mismo, asi que queda anunciado que ahora la Srta. Molly esta acargo de todo, esperando que ella no termine igual que el ultimo productor claro esta....  
  
Atte: TV Azteca  
  
Pd: Por nuestra propia seguridad la Srta. Ana recibira el doble de bienes que queria ñ_ñ||| aun si no gana....y si nos estaviendo extraño, estamos seguros que ella ganara jejejje ñoñU !!!  
  
Pd2: Tenemos mil guardaespaldas!!!! Atte: TV Azteca ñ_ñ|||  
  
Molly: Bueno esta bien entonces vayamos con la Srta. Ana para recibir a los participantes de este gran evento!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: Ya era hora ¬¬ Bien como primer concursante tenemos al drogado!! (Se ve a Yoh Asakura saliendo del set)  
  
Yoh: Hola!! n_n  
  
Publico: Bravo Yoh!!!!!!!!! Eres el mejor!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: jijiji  
  
Ana: Piensas quedarte saludando todo el dia o que?? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Jijiji eres igual a mi Annita n_n  
  
Ana: Como sea, vamos al grano, porque te metiste en esta porqueria de concurso  
  
Yoh: Porque Annita dijo que necesitábamos dinero n_n ya que no teniamos ni para el papel del baño jijiji  
  
Ana: Ya me imagino quien se lo habra acabado ¬¬...  
  
Yoh: Ademas estamos comiendo casi nada, nos encontramos en una crisis muy pero mu...  
  
Ana: (lo avienta) Si como sea no nos interesan tus problemas personales solo ve a sentarte  
  
Yoh: (en el piso) @o@ S-si  
  
Ana: El segundo concursante es el Hoto-Hoto!!  
  
Publico: Bravo que pase!!  
  
Horo-Horo: Ayy si siempre supe que iba a ser famoso!!!  
  
Publico: Muy bien tu puedes Hoto-Hoto!!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: Ya se traumaron con eso del Hoto-Hoto TT-TT  
  
Ana: Que quieres que te aplauda?? Pasa ahora mismo!!  
  
Horo-Horo: Hola!!  
  
Ana: Y bien Hoto-Hoto porque decidiste entrar a este estupido concurso  
  
Horo-Horo: Estupido concurso??  
  
Ana: Deja de repetir lo que digo y contesta! ¬¬  
  
Horo-Horo: Si claro Jefa!! OxO pues yo entre porque le hice una apuesta a ese chino miserable y ver que soy el mejor WUAHAHAHAHABUAWAHAHAHAHAWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (parado en la mesa pequeña)  
  
Publico: O_oU  
  
Molly: Este ya valio...  
  
Ana: Solo quitate de ahí y vete con el drogado ese!! (lo avienta y cae al reves de la silla junto con Yoh)  
  
Horo-Horo: Que lindas chicas @o@  
  
Ana: El siguiente estupido es el maricon Lyserg!!  
  
Publico: Ayyyyyyy Lyserg te amamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: Si como sea ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: Mucho gusto gracias por recibirme n_n  
  
Ana: No me vengas con tonterias no te tendre lastima...  
  
Lyserg: (se inca enfrete de Ana) y porque habria de tenerme lastima una hermosa chica como usted...  
  
Ana: No hagas teatro que nadie te lo va a creer ademas no soy gay como tu  
  
Lyserg: Gay .o.|||... Yo no SOY GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: Si como no, ahora solo callate y dime porque te metiste a este concurso ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: Para descansar de Hao ya que el asesino a mis querid...  
  
Ana: Si claro como sea vete a sentar, como siguiente concursante esta la Tamal!!  
  
Publico: TU puedes Tamao!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tamao: o///o Mu-u-cha-a-a-a-ss gr-a-ac-ia-ss...  
  
Ana: Y bien Tamao ya sabemos porque entraste a este concurso asi que vete a sentar  
  
Tamao: Ya lo saben???  
  
Ana: A decir verdad no todos lo saben, pero a nadie le importa asi que vete a sentar  
  
Tamao: Como usted diga Srta. TT~TT  
  
Ana: El siguiente es el asqueroso de Ryu!!  
  
Publico: ..............  
  
Ryu: (aparece) Gracias a todos mis fans porfavor dejen de alabarme!!!!!!!!!  
  
Publico: .................  
  
Ryu: No se preocupen el ruido no me molesta!! noñ  
  
Publico: ............ CRI CRI CRI CRI....  
  
Ana: Bien Ryu sere directa no me interesan tus razones asi que pasa a sentarte ahora!! ¬¬  
  
Ryu: Pero que hermosa y perfecta criatura!!! *o* *-*  
  
Ana: vete a sentar!!!  
  
Ryu: Nadie me ama TToTT  
  
Ana: El siguiente es Fausto VIII!!  
  
Fausto: n_n  
  
Publico: Arriba doctor Fausto!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: Bien Fausto porque estas aquí??  
  
Fausto: Quiero saber lo que se siente estar aislado de la sociedad con un grupo de excéntricos y extraños seres que se hacen llamar humanos para ver la resistencia ante una sociedad como esta y los comportamientos de tales seres n_n  
  
Horo-Horo: A quien le llamas excéntrico Doctor de pacotilla!!?  
  
Yoh: Tranquilizate Horo-Horo jijiji  
  
Horo-Horo: Ayy si tu "tranquilizate Horo-Horo".... maldito drogadicto ¬¬  
  
Ana: Bueno como sea, pasa a sentarte con los demas perdedores  
  
Fausto: Claro n_n  
  
Ana: ¬¬U Eres extraño  
  
Fausto: Gracias n_n  
  
Ana: Bien el siguiente en participar es Pilika!!  
  
Pilika: Apoyenme!!!  
  
Publico: Si tu puedes!!!!!  
  
Ana: Pilika porque viniste a este concurso??  
  
Pilika: Porque quiero llegar a ganar fama y por algo se empieza no? non  
  
Ana: Como si en realidad pudieras lograrlo ¬¬U bueno pasa con los demas a sentarte  
  
Pilika: Si n_n  
  
Ana: fracasada ¬¬U.... la siguiente es Jun-Tao!!  
  
Publico: Siii!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jun: Hola me da gusto estar aqui!!!  
  
Ana: Jun porque viniste aquí??  
  
Jun: Porque queria estar con mis amigos n_n  
  
Los de Sk nombrados: Que buena eres Jun.... non  
  
Ana: No les hablaba a todos ustedes ¬¬ solo a algunos (ve a Ryu: *o*) sigamos. La siguiente es La apestosa de Jeanne!!  
  
Publico: Viva!!!  
  
Jeanne (en la doncella de hierro): .......  
  
Ana: Te lo dire de esta manera, no se permite la ataúd esa asi que la dejas aquí y te vas a sentar porque no quiero saber tus estúpidas razones entiendes??  
  
Jeanne: (abre la puerta de su cara) Debes de tomar las cosas con menos agresividad sino la obscuridad te corrompera y cuando meno...  
  
Ana: No me interesa ¬¬, ahora haz lo que te dije y callate  
  
Jeanne obedece a Ana porque alcanzo a escuchar lo del productor.... y se va a sentar....  
  
Ana: el siguiente es el Chocolate!!  
  
Publico: (aplauden)  
  
Chocolove: Ayy pero que hermoso publico pue!!  
  
Ana: Callate y vete a sentar  
  
Chocolove: Pero...  
  
Ana: solo hazlo ya me aburri de tanta tonteria que dicen  
  
Chocolove: Yo solo queria decir que estaba aqui para promocionar mis chistes pue... TToTT  
  
Ana: El siguiente es Anna Kyouyama!!!  
  
Publico: Bravo Anna!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: u_ú  
  
Ana: Bien Anna ya se porque estas aquí asi que si quieres te puedes ir a sentar  
  
Anna: Claro, gracias Ana (se va a sentar)  
  
Todos (y me refiero a todos): O.o  
  
Anna/Ana: Pasa algo? ¬¬  
  
Todos: No nada O.o  
  
Ana: Bien dire estos ultimos juntos porque ya me harte son Hao y Len!!  
  
Publico: Los amo!!!!!!!!!!! Casense conmigo!!!  
  
Ana: ¬¬  
  
Publico: OxO  
  
Hao: Hola n_n  
  
Len: u_ú hola  
  
Ana: Bien tampoco tengo ganas de escuchar sus razones ademas ya no tenemos tiempo para esto  
  
Molly: (interrumpe) Pero Ana nos quedan 10 min. De sobra!!!  
  
Ana: ¬¬ dije que no nos quedaba tiempo!  
  
Molly: Como usted diga Srta. Ana!! OxO|||  
  
Ana: Bien pasen a sentarse  
  
Len: Un momento exijo que me traten como se debe uoú  
  
Ana: Dije que se fueran a sentar cabeza de tiburon ¬¬  
  
Len: Cierra la boca niña!!  
  
Ana: Obligame cabeza de pico ¬¬  
  
Len: Me las vas a pegar!!  
  
Ana: Eso quiero verlo ¬¬ pero no tengo tiempo asi que vete a sentar como lo hizo Hao  
  
Hao: Por ti lo que sea preciosa n_~  
  
Len: Cobarde... ¬¬U  
  
Ana: Bien casi todos los habitantes de la casa estan reunidos alli arriba asi que ahora...  
  
Molly: (aparece)Disculpe Srta. Ana, pero como de que CASI todos los habitantes de la casa??  
  
Ana: Eso es facil, como una sorpresa para todos los espectadores un miembro se va a unir con estas personas y va a participar tambien en el Big SK!!  
  
Molly: Pero quien es Srta. Ana??  
  
Ana: Es... 


End file.
